ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Dave the Barbarian
| narrated = Jeff Bennett | company = Walt Disney Television Animation | country = United States | language = English | network = Disney Channel | picture_format = 1080i (16:9) (HDTV) | audio_format = Dolby Digital | first_aired = | last_aired = | first_run = United States | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 21 (40 segments) | list_episodes = List of Dave the Barbarian episodes | website = }} Dave the Barbarian is an American animated television series created by Doug Langdale for Disney Channel . The show centers on a barbarian named Dave and his friends and family, who go on surreal Medieval-themed adventures. The series premiered on January 23, 2004"Dave The Barbarian". www.bcdb.com, May 13, 2012 and ended on January 22, 2005, with a total of one season and 21 episodes. Characters *'Dave' (voiced by Danny Cooksey) - The middle child and only brother of the three siblings. Dave is a muscular and very strong barbarian war-prince who is very sensitive to pain and would rather knit and cook than fight evil. He is also afraid of many things and at least once an episode, he will be frightened somehow and shriek his high-pitched, effeminate scream. He is also allergic to many things. According to Fang, Dave wanted to be a barbarian when he was young, but thought a barbarian was a librarian who also cuts hair. Dave's catchphrases are "Bajabbers" and "Please don't hurt me!" *'Fang' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - The youngest of the three siblings. Fang is a very rambunctious and uncivilized tomboy who loves to smash things. She has long red hair in a ponytail. She resembles a cross between both Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm of The Flintstones. She is the butt of a running joke in which she is often mistaken for a monkey, hence her catchphrase, "Not a monkey!". However, she frequently acts and appears to look like a monkey and during one episode she finds a tribe of monkeys that exactly resemble her. She is too small to fight most of the time and resents Dave (who is very strong) because of his cowardice. Although she aspires to be a tough barbarian princess (ala Xena), she secretly likes to play with dolls. Fang wields a spear in combat. *'Candy' (voiced by Erica Luttrell) - The oldest child of the three siblings. Left in charge while the king and queen are away, Candy has a contemporary "valley girl" attitude and would rather shop and hang out than rule a kingdom. Candy's main ability is her martial arts skills. She is the kingdom's most beautiful girl and she's rather selfish, but gets over that in a small way while helping Hamwise and his wife defeat the nefarious Invisigoths. Candy has used the quote "Don't mess with the princess" on a number of occasions and has referred to herself also as a Barbarian. She has displayed the most strength out of the family often when it comes to monsters destroying a shop or so; whether or not she is stronger than Dave remains unseen but out of the two, she is the one willing to use it. References Category:Cartoons Category:Television series by Disney Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Disney Channel shows